


One Shots

by An_Abundance_of_Soph



Series: The Eppes/Granger Equation [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Abundance_of_Soph/pseuds/An_Abundance_of_Soph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots that occur in the 6 years betwee Save Me Everyday and This Life We Live</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor Granger

_**This timestamp occurs roughly a year after the end of ‘You Save Me Every Day’.** _

Hayley sat in the living room of the craftsman house nursing a beer and enjoying a casual Sunday afternoon. She was watching a baseball game with Don and Alan and could hear Charlie working in the living room, where she knew he had equations spread out across the table.  
She looked up as she heard Colby enter the room and gave her daughter a broad smile as he placed her down and she toddled her way towards her mother.  
“Mama,” she gurgled as she reached the couch and Hayley scooped her up into her arms and placed a kiss to her daughter’s cheek.  
Colby joined his girls on the couch and they watched the remainder of the game together.  
As the game ended, Don turned off the TV and Hayley turned to her husband.  
“I got my letter from CalSci yesterday,” she informed him.  
“Did you get in?” Colby replied, bouncing Lexi on his knee as she giggled.  
“Get in to what?” Don asked.  
“I applied to go back to school and get my doctorate,” Hayley told her father, “and I got in.”  
Colby grinned at the news, “I told you, you would!” he crowed.  
Hayley smiled and Don and Alan offered their congratulations and everyone laughed as they heard Charlie yell from the kitchen.  
“I better be your thesis advisor, because if you ask Miller I’m gonna be pissed!”  
“So you’re gonna be Doctor Granger huh?” Don asked Hayley.  
“Yeah,” Hayley smiled, “I mean hopefully. It’s gonna take me three years and a hell of a lot of work, but yeah.”  
“I’m sure you’ll do great Hayley,” Alan soothed.  
“Hey, if Chuck can do it, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Don joked.  
“I heard that!” Charlie yelled from the other room.


	2. Late Nights and Tantrums

_**This timestamp occurs a few years after ‘Doctor Granger’ and is set about 4 years after the end of ‘You Save Me Every Day’.** _

"You still awake man?" David asked.  
"Yeah,"; Colby mumbled, "just bored."  
David nodded in agreement.  
The street was empty and the house they were watching was just as silent as it had been when they had arrived 7 hours ago.   
"Pass me the coffee would you," Colby asked.   
"Here," David said as he passed over the thermos.   
"God do I miss sleep," Colby sighed as he poured himself another cup.   
"Didn't get much last night?" David replied as he took the thermos from Colby and poured himself another cup.   
"Nah," Colby yawned, "Lexi's got the flu and I was up all night with her because Hayley's in the middle of her thesis."  
"Another reason why I am in no hurry to be a dad," David chuckled.   
"Nah man, it's totally worth the late nights and tantrums," Colby admitted, "Apart from meeting Hayley, Lexi's the best thing to ever happen to me. Oh wait, is this our guy?"  
"Yeah I think it is," David agreed as the both stepped out of the car.


	3. A Family Operation

_**This timestamp occurs a year after ‘Late Nights and Tantrums’ and is set about 5 years after the end of ‘You Save Me Every Day’.** _

Everyone looked up as the new agent exited the elevator and walked through the bullpen towards them and Don was the first to greet him.

“You must be Agent Palmer, I’m Don Eppes,” he offered with an outstretched hand which the new guy shook.

“Mark, nice to meet you,” the guy offered.

“Well welcome to Violent Crimes, LA. This is the rest of the team,” Don continued, gesturing to the desks behind him. “You’ve got David Sinclair, Colby Granger and Nikki Betancourt,” each agent nodded or waved as Don introduced them. “And these are our resident mathletes, Dr Charlie Eppes and Dr Hayley Granger.”

“Resident mathletes?” Agent Palmer asked in confusion.

“I’m a professor of applied mathematics at the California Institute of Science and I consult for the FBI on cases,” Charlie explained as he shook Palmers hand, “I’m also Don’s brother.”

Palmer nodded with understanding and then turned to Hayley.

“Are you also a professor?” he asked as he shook her hand.

“No, I skipped teaching and went straight from my doctorate degree to working directly for the FBI. Welcome to the team,” Hayley replied warmly.

“So let me see if I got this right,” Palmer continued, “Eppes, Eppes, Betancourt, Sinclair, Granger and Granger?” he asked, indicating each agent and mathematician in turn. Everyone nodded before he asked, “Granger, you guys related too?” “Hayley’s my wife,” Colby explained.

“And Don’s daughter,” Hayley added.

“Wow, it’s a family operation around here, isn’t it?” Palmer joked.

“Absolutely,” David laughed, “If he wasn’t already married we’d be worried about Charlie making a move on Nikki here.”

Everyone laughed at the thought of Charlie and Nikki together and then Hayley spoke up.

“Well as sorry as I am to miss out on hazing the newbie I gotta go pick up Lexi from day-care.”

“Hazing?” Palmer asked at the same time that Don spoke.

“I’ll tell you the whole story when you get back,” Don promised. Once Hayley had left, Palmer turned to Colby.

“You guys have a kid?” he asked.

“Yeah, little girl,” Colby replied with a proud smile, “She’s 5.”

“And thankfully not mathematically inclined at all,” Don chuckled.

“Amen to that,” Colby agreed.


End file.
